Dove
by Oliver.E.Archer
Summary: A story following Matthew Morgan (OC) A sixteen year old from Coast City. Due to a gunman and a mysterious stranger he has received the ability to grow wings and will develop other powers. He takes on the name of Dove and with some training will go up against Kestrel an avatar of raw chaos.
Disclaimer: This is a story about an OC. Very loosely following the Hawk and Dove Story line. Set in Coast City and set in the Flash/Arrow/Legends universe. I own most of the characters. I've taken superhero names from the comics, given them new real names and new origins. So If you are an avid comic fan you may pick up on tidbits from comic canon but the story is largely my idea.

Arguments were nothing new to the Drew family home. Although for Matthew Morgan he would never see the spacious craftsman as home. His how was where he had lived with his mother and father. A small two bed-roomed apartment where the only scenery was the flashing neon signs of the bars across the street. It was small, It was old and falling to bits but Matthew was happy there.

His father's unexpected death three years ago came with nothing but change. His mother Alison couldn't work for grief and so they lost the apartment. Months later Alison met Phil the local Police Captain. It wasn't long till they were married and Matthew and Alison moved into his house.

Matthew's father had been a loving one and was endless fun. He and Matthew would play games all day long, visit parks and book stores. Matthew idolized his father and would come to long for those days where he could come home, see his parents and enjoy his home life.

Phil Drew had no such fatherly instincts. He took a children should be seen and not heard aproach. He was the boss and everyone else his subjects. He had tried several times to send Matthew to a military school.

This particular argument was about vacuuming. A chore list as long as Matthew's arm had been left on the kitchen counter. School had ran late and the bus had broken down so by the time Matthew walked the rest of the way home, he only had time to clean the various ornaments around the house before Phil and Alison arrived home.

"I wanted this done when I got home" Phil spoke, anger was deep in his tone. He hung his coat and marched over to Matthew, he stood with his hands on his hips as he stared down at his stepson.

"The bus broke down I…" Matthew tried to explain rationally and calmly. Two virtues not shared by the overlord that was Captain Philip Drew.

"You lazy little shit!" Phil raised his voice slightly, he snarled and spat through his mustache as he spoke.

"I've been home ten minutes I can't do all this in ten minutes" Matthew's voice remained calm.

"You could have done more than this if you had been quick about it!" Phil stormed over to the bookcase and took the crystal decanter from the middle shelf, he began to pour a large whisky while Alison hurried into the kitchen to make a start on dinner.

"How fast do you think I am? I'm not The Flash!" Matthew raised his voice. Something he had never done in front of Phil, despite the years of arguments they had shared, Matthew remained calm through them all, this time he snapped.

"I'm also not a slave. Honestly you are the most sanctimonious, fastidious and loathsome man I've ever met!" By this time Matthew was red in the face. His finger was pointed straight at Phil who stood growing more and more furious.

"You little runt!" Phil banged his class on a nearby table and charged at Matthew who stood resolute.

"Honey just apologize" Alison appeared at the door urging her son to once again keep the peace.

"Why? I'm not in the wrong" Matthew pleaded with his mother to come to his aid, she was about to speak when Phil shot her a look and she returned to the kitchen.

"You will treat me with respect!" Phil was face to face with Matthew.

Matthew walked over to the sofa and retrieved his bag and then picked up his hoodie and fastened it. He opened the door with a thud and stormed down the path and into the street.

"COME HERE NOW!" Phil roared from the doorway.

"Fuck you!" Matthew snarled as he turned to flip Phil the bird. Matthew stormed to the end of the street and began to slow his pace when he left the suburban neighborhood and entered into the urban streets of Coast City.

The city was unsafe at the best of times even more so in the late evening just as the sun had set. Matthew kept to the wall, his hood sheltered his face from the weather and passersby.

He crossed the street occasionally to avoid certain crowds that he assumed were up to no good. The sounds of the city filled his ears. Car alarms rang in the distance, people screamed as the came out of nightclubs and glass shattered as they dropped their beer bottles.

Matthew had fully calmed down by this point. He'd never yelled at Phil like that before and although he felt good to have all that off his chest he was slightly disappointed in himself for giving into the confrontation.

He turned a corner and smiled at the very familiar sight. Coast to Coast Comics was Coast Cities only Comic book store. Over the years it had become a getaway from the stress of life.

He pushed open the door and was greeted by a chime that echoed through the store. He took in the familiar surroundings. To his right has the cash register and to the left three rows of shelves containing comic books of every genre.

"Hey Matt" a voice came from a door leading to the backroom. Jeff Norris, the owner of the store stepped out with a mug full of instant noodles. He was quite on the large side, he dressed in a green woolen pullover, a white shirt and a red bowtie.

He was eight years older than Mat but the two were close. For one Matt had bought more comic books from the store than anyone else. Jeff had allowed Matt to spend endless days on the old tatty sofa at the far end of the store with a pile of comic books.

Jeff was also the one Matt would turn to for advice about Phil or he would let Matt rant for hours about his unloving stepfather.

"Hey Jeff… I told Phil he was the most sanctimonious, fastidious and loathsome man i'd ever met" Matt confessed his recent outburst.

Jeff took a bite of his noodles and placed the mug down on the counter. He walked into the backroom and returned a moment later with a pizza menu.

"Wanna talk about it over lunch?" Jeff smiled waving the menu in the air. Matt nodded and dropped his bag and hoodie on the sofa before scanning the shelves for new releases.

"Large pepperoni… Yeah Coast to Coast Comics… Okay thanks" Jeff's voice ran through the store, the mention of food made Matt realise how hungry he was. There were several new additions that Matt began to pile up on the counter.

Another chime ran through the store as the door opened. A man wearing a ski mask marched up to the counter and threw an empty gym bag at Jeff.

"FILL IT!" the man barked his order. Jeff was frozen to the spot. His eyes widened behind his thick black glasses and his breathing grew rapid. Matthew could see the man but he couldn't see him.

The man's hand dug into his pocket and he pulled out a gun that he shot at the wall behind Jeff. Matthew jumped at the sudden noise. He left the safety of his hiding place and began to slowly approach the man with his hands in the air.

"Jeff fill the bag…" Matthew spoke suddenly, the gunman span round and held the gun at Matt.

"Please… you don't have to hurt anyone… you don't have to chose this path" Matt spoke calmly trying to remove the chaos out of the situation.

As the robbers attention was on Matt Jeff pressed the hidden alarm that sent a screeching siren through the store and out into the street.

"You shouldn't have done that!" The gunman spoke, his voice almost lyrical like he was enjoying the situation too much. He began to move the gun to aim for Jeff when Matt Charged him and they both fell to the floor.

Matt landed on top of him and managed to punch him on the nose before the man grabbed his gun from the ground beside him and shoved it into Matt's stomach. Matt heard the shot then felt the pain. The man ran out the door and Jeff came to Matt's aid.

Matt lay bleeding out on the floor, he could hear Jeff frantically calling for an ambulance. Police sirens were coming closer and closer when Matt blacked out.

Matt woke in a daze. His vision was blurry and took moments to adjust. He heard the rhythmic beating of hospital machines and background chatter. He blinked and there was an elderly man standing over him. Matt blinked again and the man was holding a single white feather over Matt's face. The man spoke in a language Matt didn't recognize.

Matt closed his eyes and once again blacked out.


End file.
